The invention relates to a hair curling roller comprising an outer plastic shell and a metal sleeve inserted therein, adapted to be heated before being placed into the hair, by being positioned on a frusto-conical post of a roller heating set.
Hair rollers are substantially cylindrical in shape and are being used by wrapping strands of hair around their periphery to shape the hair in curls or waves, with the curl or wave diameter corresponding to the outer diameter of the roller.
In order to acheive a curl that will last a reasonable length of time the hair strands should be heated while they are wrapped around the roller and should not be removed from the roller until they have cooled down.
An important point in connection with hair curling and setting is the requirement of rollers of different size with a view to obtaining the desired form and shape of the hairdo. For this purpose cylindrical rollers of three different diameters are currently on the market which are known in the trade as "small", "medium" and "large". They are conventionally heated in an electric hair roller heating set which contains three different sizes of cylindrical heating posts on which the rollers are seated and heated to the required temperature which is regulated by a thermostatic switch. It is evident that this arrangement defines the number of rollers of each size, which may not always be palatable with the user's needs; however this problem cannot be solved with the existing heating sets and hair rollers.
It is, therefore, the foremost object of the invention to provide hair rollers in at least three sizes which can be heated by being positioned in a heating set provided with a plurality of posts all of identical diameter, thus permitting individual selection of rollers according to their diameter for each type of hair setting to be used with one and the same heating set.